playstationfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Playstation 4
15 ноября 2013 28 ноября 2013Продажи PlayStation 4 стартовали в России этой ночью - Газета.Ru | Технологии 29 ноября 2013 6 февраля 2014 22 февраля 2014 |topgame = |unitssold = |onlineservice = PlayStation Network |compatibility = |predecessor = PlayStation 3 |successor = |CPU = AMD 1,6 - 2,75 ГГц (8 ядер) x86-64 архитектураPS4 не «умрёт» от перегреваLatest PS4 Dev Kit Uncovered, 2.75Ghz Clock Frequency | memory = GDDR5: 8GB |storage = Жёсткий диск — 500 GB (съёмный) |website = Playstation 4 }} — игровая приставка восьмого поколения от фирмы Sony, четвёртая в семействе стационарных игровых систем «PlayStation». Официальный анонс PlayStation 4 состоялся на конференции PlayStation Meeting 2013 20 февраля 2013 года, показ приставки состоялся на выставке Е3, продажи начались в конце 2013 годаPlayStation 4 hitting shelves on November 15th in the US for $399, November 29th in Europe and Latin America. Консоль позиционируется компанией именно как игровая приставка для игр и геймеров, что несколько расходится с текущей тенденцией на рынке, согласно которой приставки продвигаются как домашний медиацентр (Microsoft Xbox One, Valve Steambox) . Консоль работает под управлением операционной системы Orbis, являющейся модифицированной версией FreeBSD 9.0 . История Слухи о работе над новой приставкой семейства PlayStation появились практически сразу же после выхода PlayStation 3. Например, уход Фила Харрисона ( ) с поста руководителя SCE Worldwide Studios в феврале 2008 года позже связали именно с тем, что началось планирование нового цикла работы над следующей приставкой, а сам Харрисон хотел чего-то другого, нового . В 2009 году в гонке под названием «Кто первым выпустит новую консоль» (именно поэтому чаще всего в новостях о новых консолях фигурируют названия обеих фирм, являющихся прямыми конкурентами) фаворитом считалась компания Microsoft, так как по мнению экспертов компания компенсировала практически все затраты на консоль XBox 360 и уже готовит что-то новое, на что игроки перейдут с текущей приставки. В списке проблем PlayStation 3 указывалось слишком малое количество пользователей и всё ещё высокая цена, которая не способствует её массовому распространению . Ближе к концу 2011 года ситуация поменялась, и аналитики прогнозировали более скорое появление консоли от Sony чем от Microsoft, но в этот раз причины смены прогноза не были озвучены . В феврале 2010 года CEO Sony Джек Треттон ( ) в одном из интервью заявил , что новая консоль от компании не появится до тех пор, пока кто-то не изобретёт технологию, которую не сможет осилить PlayStation 3: Мы только перешагнули трехлетний рубеж с PlayStation 3 и набираем обороты. Я не думаю, что кто-то говорит о пятилетнем цикле и задаёт вопросы о том, что же будет дальше. Честно говоря, я не знаю, что может быть лучше PlayStation 3 в техническом плане в ближайшем будущем… …мне часто задают вопрос «Когда же мы увидим PlayStation 4?», ответ на него такой — когда кто-нибудь создаст что-нибудь такое, что мы не сможем воспроизвести на PlayStation 3 Одним из дополнительных продуктов, который возможно рассматривался компанией как средство продления актуальности PlayStation 3, стал контроллер PlayStation Move, вышедший в 2010 году и превносящий новые возможности и способы управления и взаимодействия с играми. В то же время выход был по-разному оценен специалистами. Одни из них считали, что данный инновационный контроллер позволит продлить жизнь текущего поколения приставок, другие же остались при мнении, что контроллеру удастся продемонстрировать некий положительный толчок в продажах, но глобально не повлияет на жизненный цикл приставок . В июле 2010 года представитель Sony в одном из интервью заявил, что компания работает над разработкой нового «железа». Деталей сообщено не было, поэтому данное заявление некоторые приняли как признание в том, что работа над PlayStation 4 уже ведётся, а некоторые — как подтверждение работы над следующей версией консоли PSP, в то время называемой PSP 2, а в итоге оказавшейся PlayStation Vita . В начале 2011 года Каз Хирай ( ) в одном из интервью японскому журналу заявляет : Что касается домашних консолей, то PlayStation 3 вышла в 2006 году и наш жизненный цикл для неё составляет 10 лет… …Это значит, что мы не прошли ещё и половину пути, и впереди ещё много прекрасных игр. По моему мнению значимость и привлекательность PlayStation 3 будет продолжать расти, поэтому PlayStation 4 на текущем этапе мы даже не обсуждаем и не говорим о ней. Я вам советую сосредоточиться на мысли, что PlayStation 3 и NGP это взаимовыгодное партнёрство . Аналитики же изначально были склонны придерживаться того же мнения, прогнозируя презентацию новой приставки от Nintendo на выставке E3 2011 года, так как Wii на то время оставалась единственной приставкой не поддерживающей HD, а ожидания анонсов от Sony и Microsoft отложить ещё года на 2-3 . Спустя несколько месяцев, в конце весны 2011 года, обсуждая финансовый отчет компании за 2010 финансовый год, в котором было замечено значительное увеличение расходов компании на исследования и разработки , вице-президент Sony Масару Като ( ) заявил: «Что касается оборудования для дома, то у PlayStation 3 жизненный цикл ещё не окончен. Но мы работаем в бизнесе игровых консолей, поэтому наши инженеры уже работают над следующей консолью, которая, я не могу сообщить когда, увидит свет. Именно эти цифры вы и видите в отчете.» . Поднявшийся ажиотаж вокруг этого заявления вынудил Sony сделать дополнительное заявление спустя несколько дней: под следующей консолью подразумевалась карманная игровая приставка NGP, а не PlayStation 4 . После сбывшегося прогноза аналитиков и презентации Wii U на E3 2011 года Джек Треттон ( ) заявил: «PlayStation 3 сейчас на коне и по моему мнению сейчас невозможно сделать что-то такое, что превзойдёт нашу приставку. То, что мы видим сейчас, это наши конкуренты, добавляющие в свои устройства новые возможности, которые у нас давно уже есть. Я не увидел ничего такого в презентации от Nintendo, что заставило бы меня подумать: „О, это здорово, нам надо начать работу над чем-то похожим“, моё ощущение было таким: „Вы хотите представить развлекательный центр с поддержкой HD? Добро пожаловать на вечеринку, на которой мы с 2006 года“» . Различные слухи в игровой индустрии предсказывали совершенно разные даты анонсов и выпуска новой консоли, в датах фигурировал и 2014 год (данную версию поддержала крупнейшая розничная сеть по продаже игровых консолей, видео игр, игровых аксессуаров для PC и игровых консолей GameStop ), объясняемый желанием Sony получить максимальную прибыль от PlayStation 3 , и 2013, если компания почувствует повышенный спрос на смену поколения, и конец 2012 года в виде года начала производства новых консолей силами Foxconn и Pegatron Technology . Аналитики же в своих прогнозах от конца 2011 года называли в качестве наиболее вероятной даты обновления консоли 2014 год, но допускалась и возможность наступления этой даты в 2013 году. В ноябре 2011 года в интервью ресурсу Eurogamer руководитель PlayStation Europe Джим Райан ( ) говорит, что выпуск новой консоли компании существенно позже новой консоли от Microsoft крайне нежелателен, но при этом замечает, что ещё многое не сделано для того, чтобы списывать со счетов PlayStation 3 . В начале 2012 года в сети ходят слухи о презентации новых консолей на выставке E3 2012 года . Почти сразу же в одном из интервью, посвященному японскому запуску PlayStation Vita, поступает официальный комментарий от Энди Хауса ( ), представителя компании, в котором говорится, что Sony не собирается поддерживать и комментировать слухи о PlayStation 4, а намеревается заниматься поддержкой PlayStation 3 в течение всего жизненного цикла приставки. В пример был приведён жизненный цикл PlayStation 2, который оказался намного длиннее чем планировалось изначально. В качестве дополнительной функциональности, которую компании хотелось бы представить в своей новой консоли, назывались потоковые игры, которые не требуют наличия оптического привода, но существующие технологические барьеры не позволяют пока в полной мере реализовать данную функциональность . Каз Хирай ( ) пошел несколько дальше, заявив, что на E3 2012 Sony не планирует никакого анонса нового железа: «Энди абсолютно прав, мы не собираемся ничего анонсировать в этом году на E3… …Я всегда говорил, что жизненный цикл PlayStation 3 составляет 10 лет, и я не вижу причин пересматривать это правило» . В конце января 2012 года руководитель французского подразделения Sony Филипп Кардон ( ) намекнул, что возможно его компания будет последней из списка большой тройки, которая анонсирует что-то новое: «''Wii'' сейчас находится под давлением, так как спрос на эти консоли падает. Мы в данном случае испытываем намного меньший дискомфорт, так как PlayStation 3 была нами запущена позже всех и скорее всего мы позже всех и анонсируем обновление линейки» . Такую же точку зрения озвучил Джек Треттон ( ) в интервью IGN в феврале 2012: «Мы сфокусированы на PlayStation 3 и на PlayStation Vita, пока никаких разговоров о новой консоли» . В ходе одного из интервью на выставке E3 2012 Джек Треттон высказался о планах компании на новую консоль: «Наша задача не быть тут первыми или предлагать самое дешевое решение. Наша цель — быть лучшими. И если вы хотите предоставить публике действительно хорошую машину, то её изготовление займёт больше времени. В идеальном мире вашей целью было бы выпустить самую мощную приставку первым и по самой низкой цене, но для нас главное — создать самую лучшую консоль» . Руководитель же американского подразделения Sony Worldwide Studios Фил Харрисон ( ) в ходе этой же выставки подтвердил, что игры для новой консоли уже находятся в разработке . В начале ноября 2012 года представитель Sony заявил, что говорить об окончании срока жизни текущего поколения консолей ещё рано хоть технический потолок для них уже и достигнут. Жизненный цикл будет продлеваться путем добавления новых сервисов . В это же время появляется информация, что dev kit уже поставляется разработчикам для ознакомления и тестирования совместно с прототипами консоли на основе решения от AMD . Один из топ-менеджеров Sony Хироси Сакамото ( ) в интервью ресурсу Chilean news в ответ на вопрос о появлении новых консолей ответил: «Это всё ещё большой секрет, но наши друзья по PlayStation уже готовятся. Могу только сказать, что мы нацелены на посвященное играм мероприятие E3 в июне, анонс может произойти там, а может быть и раньше — в мае» . А Каз Хирай в одном из интервью The Times в конце января 2013 года намекнул, что японская консоль будет показана позже американской. В ответ на вопрос о цикле жизни консолей он ответил: «Зачем показывать что-то первыми, ведь конкуренты таким образом узнают твои спецификации и могут сделать своё решение более мощным?» . 14 февраля 2013 года в Сети появляется (впервые изображение появляется на ресурсе Destructiod) фотография, на которой, как утверждается, изображен новый контроллер PlayStation 4, подключенный к dev kit. Позже уточняется, что снимок подлинный, но на фотографии — один из ранних прототипов нового геймпада . Ещё одна фотография нового контроллера была опубликована на следующий день . Технические характеристики и внешний вид dev kit становятся доступны общественности в середине июля 2013 года . 19 февраля 2013 года компания Sony зарегистрировала за собой право на использование доменов PlayStation-Cloud.com, PlayStation-Cloud.org и PS-Cloud.net, которые по всей видимости будут использоваться облачными сервисами Gaikai . SCE Santa Monica за день до презентации разместила в своём twitter-журнале сообщение: «Что наше будущее нам готовит завтра? Мы слышали, что Ящик Пандоры может быть опять открыт в прямом эфире на сцене, это было бы великолепно» ( ). Презентация 20 февраля 2013 года PlayStation 4 на мероприятии PlayStation Meeting 2013 была официально представлена публике. Трейлер новой приставки выпущен днём позже . 21 февраля 2013 года руководитель Sony Computer Entertainment Europe Джим Райан заявил о том, что платный сервис PSN Plus будет играть важную роль на новой консоли, являясь ключевым элементом её развития. , в частности для продвижения инди-игр . 26 февраля 2013 года Sony объявляет, что увидеть и поиграть на PlayStation 4 можно будет до ноября, когда запланирован выход консоли в продажу, на большинстве крупных игровых мероприятий в 2013 году . 10 марта 2013 года Sony подаёт заявку на регистрацию торговой марки PS4 . 27 марта 2013 года в ходе выставки Game Developers Conference Sony проводит презентацию PlayStation 4 и представляет публике возможность ознакомиться с DualShock 4, выставляя его для общего доступа . В конце апреля 2013 года Марк Серни ( ), являющийся главным архитектором новой консоли Sony, в большом интервью ресурсу Gamasutra рассказал об истории создания. Консоль позиционируется компанией именно как игровая приставка для игр и геймеров, что несколько расходится с текущей тенденцией на рынке, согласно которой приставки продвигаются как домашний медиацентр (Microsoft XBox One, Valve Steambox). Так, например, первые эскизы архитектуры PS4 были изготовлены в ноябре 2007 года (Марк помнит, что это было в районе праздника Дня Благодарения). Марк как раз закончил изучать историю развития x86 архитектуры процессора и решил, что она подходит для следующей приставки компании, так как позволит разработчикам создавать качественные игры без дополнительных препятствий со стороны железа, с которыми студиям приходилось сталкиваться при работе с Cell-архитектурой PlayStation 3. Из-за особенностей архитектуры PlayStation 4 (например, наличие общей сверхбыстрой памяти, которую может использовать как CPU, так и GPU), отличающейся от той, к которой привыкли при написании кода для PC, ожидается, что изначально разработчики не смогут использовать весь потенциал консоли, так как при создании игр будет использоваться традиционный PC-подход, в то время как есть более продуктивный, который можно использовать в PS4. О полной адаптации и возможности извлекать максимум производительности из приставки можно будет говорить примерно в середине жизненного цикла . 1 мая 2013 года объявлено, что в ходе выставки GameStop Expo, проводимой в августе 2013 года компанией GameStop, посетителям будет представлена возможность поиграть в демо-версии игр для консоли PS4 и увидеть её внешний вид . На E3 2013 в ходе презентации Sony был впервые продемонстрирован внешний вид консоли, объявлена цена продажи ($399) (консоль становится доступна для предзаказа в тот же день ), дата выхода — Рождественские каникулы , заявлено, что в 2014 году сервисы Gaikai будут запущены на PS4 для возможности играть в PS3 игры из облака , подтверждено отсутствие ограничений на распространение и использование уже купленных игр, отсутствие требования обязательного подключения к Интернет (консоль имеет возможность осуществлять вычисления в облаке, но использование этой возможности было решено сделать необязательным, чтобы избежать появления требования обязательного подключения к сети. Разработчики игр могут сами решать использовать облако или нет ) и необходимости находиться в том же регионе, на территории которого игра была приобретена . Впервые в истории PlayStation многопользовательская игра становится платной (исключениями являются игры PlanetSide 2 и DC Universe Online ), только обладатели платной подписки PSN Plus получают возможность играть по сети с другими игроками, у тех же, кто такой подпиской не обладает, остаётся возможность играть в одиночную кампанию. Существующие подписки PSN Plus будут распространяться на PS4 когда приставка поступит в продажу, то есть игрокам, которые уже обладают активной подпиской, не придётся платить дважды при смене консоли с PS3 на PS4 . Стоимость PSN Plus подписки для обладателей PS4 не изменится и останется на прежнем уровне для всех территорий. Доступ к видео сервисам не требует наличия PSN Plus подписки , также PSN Plus не требуется для установки обновлений и записи/трансляции игрового процесса в Интернет . Sony отдельно выпускает видео, в котором объясняются нововведения в подписке PSN Plus . Необходимость введение платы за мультиплеер Sony объясняет тем, что сеть растёт (количество PS Plus подписчиков в частности) и развитие становится всё более расходной статьёй для компании . В ходе этой же выставки продемонстрирована коробка, в которой приставка PlayStation 4 будет доступна в розничной продаже (в конце июня 2013 года в сеть попадет изображение с содержимым коробки ). Интересным является то, что при первом включении консоли (купленные в США и Европе) не будут доступны функции воспроизведения Blu Ray/DVD, многопользовательский режим игр, удаленная игра на PS Vita (прошивка этой консоли обновляется до поступления PS4 в продажу для поддержки заявленных функций , продемонстрирован процесс удалённой игры в Assassin's Creed IV и Battlefield 4 , хотя сама компания считает, что для игр, в которых нужна быстрая реакция на происходящие события использование PS Vita в качестве дополнительного экрана может быть не очень эффективным из-за наличия лага ), запись игрового процесса и некоторые другие. Для включения данных функций консоль необходимо подключить к сети Интернет и установить обновление, которое будет доступно 15 ноября 2013 года. Консоли же, которые поступят в продажу в Японии, уже будет содержать обновлённую прошивку, поддерживающую данные функции . А вот поменять фоновый рисунок нельзя будет и после установки патча . Изначально Sony не планировала в принципе поддерживать в новой консоли и возможность проигрывания аудио-CD и MP3-файлов , но из-за реакции сообщества пообещала добавить эти функции в одном из следующих обновлений прошивки . 21 июня 2013 года Sony объявляет рекомендуемую стоимость консоли для России — 17 990 рублей . За неделю до начала продаж PlayStation 4 компания Sony опубликовала видео, показывающее содержимое коробки с приставкой, и видео, показывающее строение приставки, — Ясухиро Оотори ( ), директор департамента инжениринга Sony, собственноручно разобрал консоль, продемонстрировав её компоненты . 7 ноября 2013 года Sony публикует список цифровых сервисов, поддерживаемых консолью с первого дня запуска (действительно на территории США): Amazon Instant Video, Crackle, EPIX, Hulu Plus, NBA Game Time, Netflix, NHL GameCenter LIVE, Redbox Instant by Verizon, VUDU, YuppTV . Приобретение Gaikai В конце мая 2012 года появилась информация о том, что Sony рассматривает возможность покупки компании OnLive или Gaikai, которые являются ведущими компаниями по предоставлению облачных игр . Стоит заметить, что руководитель по выпуску продуктов в Gaikai Нани Ривс ( ) в январе 2012 года заявил, что не у всех сейчас существующих производителей консолей будет приставка следующего поколения, и пообещал больше подробностей на выставке E3 2012 . 31 мая 2012 года Gaikai начала рассылать приглашения на презентацию, обозначая её предмет как что-то, что потенциально изменит будущее видео игр, консолей и как люди играют в игры . Одновременно с этим появились слухи, которые логически связали с информацией о возможном приобретении OnLive или Gaikai: Sony допускает, что следующая консоль будет поддерживать только загружаемые игры и привода для оптических дисков в ней не будет , а приобретение компании с огромным опытом в облачных технологиях для игр позволит осуществить обратную совместимость со старыми играми для прошлых консолей от Sony . Руководящие же представители компании заявляли, что поддержка розничного рынка для распространения игр для консолей следующего поколения является обязательным . В итоге «большим анонсом», о котором говорили Gaikai, оказалось сотрудничество с Machinima.com: Gaikai будет хранить видео, подготавливаемые ресурсом, на своей платформе, ресурс, видимо, больше не будет использовать для своих нужд YouTube . Руководитель же Gaikai Дейв Перри ( ) опроверг слухи о приобретении своей компании Sony и об облачных играх для приставки этой компании, заявив: «Я встречался с представителями большой тройки с самого начала и хочу вам сказать, что они слушают и хотят понимать, что происходит в нашей сфере. Честно, я не могу представить консоль будущего без облачных технологий. Они могут откладывать их внедрение сколько угодно долго, но без этого никуда. Думаю, что у всех трех появится облако» . Развитие истории отношений Sony и Gaikai получила в начале июля 2012 года, когда официально объявлено — игровое подразделение компании Sony приобрела Gaikai за 380 млн долларов США . До этого в конце июня того же года стало известно, что Gaikai хочет перестать быть частной компанией и стать подразделением какой-нибудь более крупной структуры, планируя выручить порядка 500 млн долларов США за продажу , что возможно связано с вялым притоком инвестиций — с 2010 года в компанию было инвестировано всего 45 млн долларов США . Sony же называет это приобретение «инвестицией в будущее», так как Интернет всё ещё недостаточно быстр даже в самых развитых регионах. Подтверждено, что уже ведётся какая-то работа в направлении использования сервисов Gaikai в консоли Playstation (хотя спецификация другого «железа» от Sony всё ещё предполагает интеграцию с сервисами Onlive ). Дейв Перри ( ) же считает, что облачные технологии дают возможность большим компаниям, которые не заняты в игровом бизнесе, приобщиться к успеху больших игр, таких, например, как игры серии Call of Duty . Отдельно Перри отметил смещение акцентов в сторону развития консольного направления в облачных технологиях, которые до этого концентрировались на работе с PC платформой, избегая взаимодействия с приставочным миром . О приобретении GaiKai положительно отозвался представитель OnLive, заявив, что данная сделка показывает, что облачные технологии (и облачные игры в частности) признаются крупными игроками и открывают большие возможности для компаний, использующих и разрабатывающих их . 11 октября 2012 года дизайн сайта Gaikai обновился, демонстрируя на заднем фоне изображения из эксклюзивных для Playstation игр: Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, LittleBigPlanet 2, God of War, Killzone 3, что означает — подготовка к скорому запуску сервисов Gaikai на платформе Playstation не за горами . Возможно, что в каком-то виде они станут доступны уже на PS3 . 7 января 2014 года Sony официально анонсирует сервис PlayStation Now, который позволит в первой своей версии играть в игры, предназначенные для PS3, на консоли PS4, а позже - и на PS Vita, телевизорах Bravia 2014 года выпуска, а позже и на другие устройства, производителями которых является не только Sony . Платформа PlayStation Now построена на основе технологий Gaikai. Сервис будет запущен в бета-версии для пользователей США в январе-феврале 2014 года, полноценный же запуск запланирован на лето 2014 года . Технология впервые продемонстрирована в действии на выставке CES 2014, из облака можно было поиграть в игры The Last of Us, God of War: Ascension, Beyond: Two Souls и Puppeteer (игры воспроизводились специальным телевизором Bravia без использования консоли). Хоть технология и находилась на стадии разработки у журналистов остались только положительные впечатления: минимальный лаг, такая же графика, как на PS3, отсутствие дополнительных компонентов (не было консоли) . Сама же Sony говорит, что новая платформа поможет создателям хороших игр быть более успешными , но она не заменит модель, по которой работает компания, а расширит её, так как её основа - предоставление контента, который пользуется популярностью, то есть - расширение аудитории пользоваталей с разными устройствами (не только от Sony) . Дизайн Дизайн консоли PlayStation 4 не был продемонстрирован на официальной презентации, был показан только новый контроллер DualShock 4. Решение отказаться от демонстрации внешнего вида PlayStation 4 президент Sony Worldwide Studios объяснил тем, что компания хотела обратить внимание публики на ключевые нововведения, предлагаемые Sony, — новый контроллер и кнопка Share, а внешний вид консоли показать позже, чтобы никто не заскучал, ожидая её поступления в продажу (там же он отметил, что сам не видел вживую PS4, а DualShock 4 увидел за день до официальной презентации ). Другой представитель компании заявил, что внешний вид вообще не так важен, важно то, какие задачи консоль может решать . Впервые же консоль была показана летом 2013 года в ходе выставки E3. 170px|thumb|left|[[DualShock 4]] Дизайнером внешнего вида PlayStation 4 является Тэцу Сумии ( ) и его команда UX Platform Design Group. Тэцу говорит, что когда команда начала работать над дизайном консоли, они не думали о какой-то конкретной форме, а размышляли в направлении формирования нового видения бренда. Первый концепт, например, был совершенно не похож на то, что получилось в итоге, но концепт (вызывающий дизайн, острые линии, внешняя простота объекта) сохранился от первого концепта до финального варианта. Этот подход позволил дизайнерам выполнить ещё одну задачу, которую Тэцу поставил перед собой, — консоль должна выглядеть одинаково красиво с любой стороны. Но и это было не всё, что нужно было учесть. Формирование внешнего вида PlayStation 4 проходило с учитыванием окружения, с которым консоли предполагается взаимодействовать: DualShock 4, зарядная станция для этого контроллера, беспроводная гарнитура, вертикальная подставка, PS Vita. Новая приставка должна дать сигнал, что компания смотрит в будущее. И под компанией подразумевается не только Sony Computer Entertainment, а Sony в целом, для которой бренд PlayStation очень важен . И игровые ресурсы, и пользователи, получившие свои консоли, крайне положительно встретили новый дизайн приставки, отмечая его новизну и современность . Известный же ресурс IFixIt отметил продуманность внутреннего дизайна, позволяющего даже не совсем опытному пользователю легко произвести нехитрые операции, например, замену жесткого диска . Интересно, что дизайнеры оригинального XBox тоже в основном положительно оценили дизайн консоли. По их мнению внешний вид PS4 отдаёт дань лучшей консоли современности — PlayStation 2, а материалы, из которых выполнен корпус, говорит о том, что компания серъёзно нацелена на возвращение к своим игровым истокам. Продуманность внешнего вида позволяет консоли одинаково красиво и привлекательно выглядеть как в горизонтальном, так и в вертикальном положении. Простой с первого взгляда дизайн при внимательном рассмотрении показывает огромное внимание к деталям, которое уделили создатели консоли при проектировании PlayStation 4. Но не обошлось из без замечаний, например, местоположение привода для оптических дисков вызывает опасение, что случайно может быть нажата кнопка отключения консоли. Выбранная форма консоли (прямые поверхности по бокам и скошенные спереди и сзади) хоть и выглядит энергично и интересно может негативно сказаться на общем внешнем виде развлекательного центра, компоненты которого обычно состоят из прямоугольных объектов. Положительно был оценён и обновлённый DualShock, но бросающаяся в глаза разница в дизайне консоли и контроллера оценена негативно: тут не только разница между остроконечными формами приставки и скруглёнными поверхностями джойстика, но и появление нового цвета (на джойстике появляется серый цвет, который нигде не консоли не используется). Отдельно отмечено, что теперь новый контроллер внешне не напоминает классический и уже ставший иконой DualShock, что плохо, ведь именно контроллер по мнению оценивающих дизайнеров и сейчас, и в в будущем, когда консоли будут полностью находиться в «облаке», будет олицетворять приставку и бренд . Технические характеристики В первой половине 2012 года начинают появляться неподтвержденные данные о технических характеристиках PlayStation 4 . В руки профильных ресурсов даже попали внутренние документы, предназначенные для разработчиков под Playstation 4 . Данные, официально озвученные представителями Sony, о PlayStation 4 носят более общий характер : * 8-ядерный центральный процессор AMD Jaguar/Kabini x86-64 (базовая тактовая частота 1,6 ГГц, потенциальный разгон до 2,75 ГГц), GPU — приблизительный аналог Radeon HD7850/7870 с 18 вычислительным блоками (1152 скалярных процессора); * ОЗУ — 8 Гб GDDR5 (5500 МГц) (имеет дополнительные 256 Мб памяти DDR3). Пропускная способность GDDR5 — 176 Гб/с * встроенный жёсткий диск объёмом 500 Гб (пользователю доступно 408 Гб ), который пользователь при желании может поменять на другой с большим объёмом (подтверждено, что в PS4 можно установить и SSD ); * 6-скоростной Blu-Ray и 8-скоростной DVD привод; * разъёмы USB 3.0 и разъёмы для внешних подключений; * Ethernet (10BASE-T, 100BASE-TX, 1000BASE-T), 802.11 b/g/n Wi-Fi, Bluetooth 2.1 (EDR); * HDMI, оптический S/PDIF аудиовыход; * контроллер DualShock 4 с тачпадом, гироскопом, акселерометром, вибрацией, подсветкой (4 цвета, без возможности отключения подсветки ), моно-спикером (работу можно отключить ), микро-''USB'' порт, вход для наушников, порт расширения . Контроллер поддерживает выполнение основых операций в ОС Windows и Mac OS X , поддерживает работу с PlayStation 3 и Xbox 360 . Sony отказалась от использования аналоговых кнопок в DualShock 4, так как их поддержка реализовывалась слишком небольшим количеством разработчиков. В новом контроллере кнопки становятся цифровыми, то есть существует два значения для кнопки: «нажата» и «не нажата». Джойстики же остаются аналоговыми и поведение зависит от того, как быстро/сильно игрок отклонил тот или иной джойстик ; * моно-гарнитура, совместимая с DualShock 4 . Старые беспроводные гарнитуры по умолчанию не будут поддерживать в PlayStation 4 функцию голосового чата (PS4 поддерживает до 8 игроков в одном чате ), после поступления консоли в продажу Sony планирует выпустить обновление прошивки приставки для доступности функционала при использовании старых гарнитур, выпущенных для PlayStation 3 ; * PlayStation 4 Eye камера, с двумя отдельными камерами разрешения 1280 x 800, 85 угол обзора, четырёхканальный набор микрофонов, автоматическое отслеживание положения DualShock 4 в пространстве (DualShock 4 не является заменой PS Move ). Специализированное ПО для работы с новой камерой уже находится в разработке . Камера будет поставляться в виде отдельного компонента за отдельную плату, что предположительно было сделано для того, чтобы суметь снизить начальную стоимость консоли и выгодно смотреться на фоне Xbox One, в начальный комплект которой камера уже включена (ближе к дате выхода консоли Sony сообщила о том, что первые владельцы будут мало заинтересованы во взаимодействии с консолью при помощи камеры, поэтому и было решено не добавлять её в поставку по умолчанию ). Центральный и графический процессоры Сообщалось о смене производителя графического решения: в качестве нового поставщика фигурирует AMD (семейство Radeon с высокой тактовой частотой, поддержкой VRAM , Native OpenGL и Direct 11 ), а не NVidia, на решении от которой работает PlayStation 3 . Такой чип теоретически позволит отображать видео в разрешении 4096x2160 (многими ставится под сомнение, но позже подкрепляется близкими к производителю источниками) и 3D-игры в качестве 1080p . Информация о поддержке сверх высокого разрешения в новой консоли от Sony повторно появилась в конце августа 2012 года, появление же контента от Sony такого разрешения планируется к поставке на территории США летом 2013 года (включая ремастеренные фильмы HD-качества ). Неизвестный источник, рассекретивший реализуемую Sony стратегию, сообщил : * в работе уже находятся Blu Ray-плееры, поддерживающие воспроизведение Blu-ray дисков высокого разрешения (4000+ пикселей) (медиаплееры Sony появятся в продаже летом 2013 года ); * следующим шагом станет выпуск 80-дюймового LED телевизора, способного отображать изображение подобного разрешения (телевизор с разрешением 3840x2160 был анонсирован Sony на выставке IFA 2012 спустя всего лишь несколько дней после появления данной информации с комментариями от компании, что подходящий контент для такого телевизора появится позже . Начало поставок телевизоров с такими панелями и большой диагональю запланировано на ноябрь 2012 , телевизоры же с более маленькими диагоналями появятся уже в апреле 2013 года . Стоит заметить, что и другие производители телевизоров начали производство панелей ультра высокого разрешения , Netflix ожидает появление возможности воспроизведения потокового видео такой четкости в 2014—2015 году ); * заключающим этапом будет выпуск обновлённой консоли, которая сможет и воспроизводить новый формат видео и обеспечить более четкую картинку в играх. Утверждалось, что в PlayStation 4 компания отказалась от использования микропроцессора Cell в пользу процессора семейства AMD X64. Подобное изменение связали с работой компании в направлении создания более открытой для разработчиков платформы . По оценкам, производительность PlayStation 4 будет составлять 1.84 Терафлопс против 1.23 Терафлопс у Xbox One, что теоретически даёт преимущество в производительности в 33 % (при установке в решение 4-ех двухядерных процессоров). По другим данным доступ на чтение к памяти PS4 осуществляется на 40-50 % быстрее чем к памяти Xbox One, а АЛУ приставки от Sony на 50 % быстрее приставки от Microsoft . В итоге в ходе официального анонса объявлено, что PlayStation 4 будет построена на основе решения от AMD — архитектуре Jaguar, основным отличием которой от уже существующих является размещение процессора и графического адаптера на одном чипе (APU), что положительно сказывается на скорости работы . Незадолго до поступления консоли в продажу становится известно, что игры на PS4 работают в более высоком разрешении чем на Xbox One, что в теории должно позволить консоли от Sony выдавать более «красивую» картинку, но на деле в тех играх, которые были доступны до начала продаж, разница, если и заметна, то совсем небольшая. Основное достоинство новых консолей называется сокращение в качестве графики между ПК и приставками, между же собой консоли, если и будут конкурировать, то спустя несколько лет, когда разработчики досконально разберутся с тонкостями создания кода под определённую платформу . Оперативная память 8Гб GDDR5 (256-разрядной GDDR5 (рабочая частота 5,5 ГГц) с пропускной способностью 176 Гб/с) . Нововведения и дополнения thumb|250px|DualShock 4 Ниже приведены основные нововведения, особенности и дополнения, присутствующие в PlayStation 4 (часть из них продемонстрирована в ходе выставки E3 2013 ): * отсутствие обратной совместимости с играми для PlayStation 3 (индустрия была готова к данному изменению ), но добавлена возможность играть в старые игры «из облака» ; * для PlayStation 4 полностью переделан GUI, в котором было решено полностью отказаться от использования XrossMediaBar (первым знаком отказа от данной концепции было отсутствие XrossMediaBar уже в PS Vita) ; * Старые контроллеры Dualshock 3 и SixAxis поддерживаются PS4, но только при подключении через USB. По Bluetooh старые контроллеры с новой консолью связать нельзя. PS4 не поддерживает беспроводные гарнитуры, которые были выпущены Sony для PS3, однако этот недостаток обещают исправить в ближайших обновлениях ПО. ; * доступность сервисов Gaikai: игры из «облака», наблюдение за игрой других игроков, возможность взять управление в игре, которая запущена на консоли друга, быстрый запуск игр/демо-версий, скачиваемых из PlayStation Store, осуществление управления с PS Vita и отображение игрового процесса на экране наладонной приставки. Официально замечено, что облачные сервисы необязательно будут доступны с первых дней поступления консоли в продажу . Для своих игр разработчики смогут разделить игры на закачиваемые части, например, купив игру в PS Store игрок может выбрать для закачивания в первую очередь только ту часть, которая отвечает за мультиплеер, и начать играть, одиночная кампании же будет закачана приставкой в фоновом режиме . Таким образом в некоторые игры можно будет начать играть спустя несколько десятков секунд после начала установки ; * социальные возможности: размещение данных о полученных трофеях в сети Facebook, twitter . * при помощи смартфона можно приобретать игры в PlayStation Store даже не находясь рядом с приставкой, закачка и установка будет проходить автоматически . Приложение, устанавливаемое на смартфон, доступно в версии для iOS и Android (первые скриншоты были продемонстрированы в начале октября 2013 года, само приложение становится доступно для скачивания 13 ноября 2013 года ). Также приложение может быть использовано в качестве второго экрана в некоторых играх ; * доступность всех игр, выходящих для консоли, в версии для скачивания (вариант приобретения игры на физическом носителе остаётся также в силе) , что возможно потребует оплаты подписки (своего рода развитие уже существующей подписки PS Plus ). В качестве основного носителя компания всё ещё рассматривает Blu Ray ; * развит механизм работы и управления аккаунтами пользователей: Sony пытается уйти от понятия одна консоль = один аккаунт владельца, вводится новая схема работы с учетными записями под названием «одновременный вход нескольких пользователей» ( ), которая позволяет сразу нескольким пользователям использовать одну консоль для входа под своими аккаунтами, что достигается путём установления связи между контроллером и соответствующим аккаунтом, а контроллер в свою очередь присоединяется к приставке. Данная технология позволит играть нескольким игрокам на одной консоли и получать трофеи для каждого из аккаунтов (подтверждено в ходе выставки Game Developers Conference в марте 2013 года ). Так же с самого начала пользователям разрешат использовать свои реальные имя и фамилию в качестве идентификатора своего аккаунта . Подвергся изменению и процесс использования купленной игры на разных консолях, по этому вопросу Sony отдельно публикует [http://us.playstation.com/ps4/features/ps4-faq/ FAQ на своём сайте] ; * создателям игр возможно разрешат публиковать исправления игр самостоятельно и без привлечения ресурсов тестирования Sony . Позже становится известно, что компания разрешает независимым разработчикам самим выступать в качестве издателя: определять даты выхода своих игр, выпускать обновления. При желании и соответствующем качестве игры могут быть привлечены ресурсы Sony, например, реклама в блоге PlayStation ; * поддержка возможности продолжения игры на PS Vita является обязательной для всех разработчиков для PS4 , хотя для разработанных для PS4 игр поддержка уже осуществляется системой автоматически ; * опубликованный за две недели до поступления консоли в продажу FAQ по PlayStation 4 предоставил больше деталей о возможностях консоли, например: невозможность использования внешних жестких дисков с PS4, отсутствие поддержки ультра-высоких разрешений для игр и возможность появления этой поддержки для изображений, поддержка 3D (но отсутствие поддерживающих технологию игр при запуске консоли), расширение списка друзей до 2000 (с некоторыми ограничениями данное нововведение было добавлено и на PS3 ), опубликован полный список игр, которые будут доступны в день начала продаж приставки; * система трофеев изменилась, теперь у каждого трофея помимо его постоянного статуса (бронза, серебро, золото или платина) появился динамически меняющийся параметр — редкость (обычные, редкие, очень редкие и ультра-редкие). Значение параметра может и будет меняться со временем и зависит от того, сколько игроков уже имеют этот трофей ; * поддержка голосовых команд и система распознавания лица (при запуске список поддерживаемых команд ограничен, но со временем Sony обещает его расширить) . Ожидания индустрии Подготовка игровой индустрии к обновлению консолей началась в 2008 году, когда Microsoft начала поиск менеджера для работы над следующим поколением игровых консолей . В 2010 году студии начинают поиск и приём на работу сотрудников для работы над проектами для PlayStation 4. Среди компаний, публично начавших поиск и признавшихся в том, что разработка для консолей следующих поколений уже ведутся: студия Square Enix , Remedy Entertainment , Ubisoft (после официальной презентации PS4 становится известно, что компания активно участвовала в формировании требований к ней ), студия Massive (принадлежит Ubisoft и помогала в разработке Far Cry 3) , Epic Games (в 2011 года на GDC студия показала техническую демку Samaritan, которая продемонстрировала ожидания студии от нового поколения платформ , а на E3 2012 продемонстрировала Unreal Engine 4, на котором уже ведется разработка нескольких игр для будущих консолей . После официальной презентации PS4 демо возможностей Unreal Engine переписано и показано на новой консоли от Sony ), Crytek и другим функционалом (пример графики, уровень которой может быть достигнут на новой консоли, был показан студией в июне 2012 года ), Naughty Dog , Crystal Dynamics (разработавшая несколько игр для серии игр Tomb Raider) , Electronic Arts ) , планирующая в 2013 финансовом году инвестировать 80 млн долларов США в разработки для следующих поколений игровых консолей (от 3 до 5 отдельных проектов , включая движок Frostbite 2.0 ). Общее количество проектов в портфеле для новых консолей сокращено до 10-15 по сравнению с тем, что было для PlayStation 3 . После официальной презентации PlayStation 4 EA подтверждает подготовку игры Battlefield 4 для данной консоли ), EA Shanghai (предположительно работает над Dragon Age III на движке Frostbite 2 ), EA DICE , Lionhead Studios , Eidos Interactive (предположительно работающая над Deus Ex 4 ), Bungie (интересно, что информация о планах студии в отношении новых консолей стала доступна среди прочей в конце мая 2012 года в ходе судебного разбирательства между Activision и бывшими руководителями студии Infinity Ward Джейсоном Уэстом ( ) и Винсом Зампеллой ( ) . Предопложение, что первой игрой студии для новых консолей будет игра Destiny , подтвердилось в ходе официальной презентации PlayStation 4), 2K Czech (работает над игрой Mafia III, которая изначально планировалась для консолей текущего поколения (PlayStation 3 и Xbox 360), но позже было решено выпускать игру уже на новых приставках ), Team Bondi (известная игрой L.A. Noire, работает над Whore of the Orient ), Robotoki (создана Робертом Боулингом ( ), ранее долгое время работавшим и какое-то время возглавлявшим студию Infinity Ward, известную своими играми серии Call of Duty ), Infinity Ward (известная по играм серии Call of Duty ), Rockstar North (разработавшая GTA V и являющаяся частью Rockstar Games ), United Front Games (известная своей игрой Sleeping Dogs ), Arkane Studios (являющаяся разработчиком игры Dishonored ), финский композитор Ари Пулккинен ( ) (известный своими работами над музыкой к играм серии Angry Birds от Rovio, Super Stardust HD, Outland, Dead Nation ), Double Fine Productions , SCE (после официальной презентации PlayStation 4 объявлено, что все принадлежащие Sony студии работают над играми для новой приставки ). Компания GameStop ожидает поступление первых консолей нового поколения уже к концу 2012 года (речь идёт о консоли Wii U) а появление одной из новых консолей в 2013 (либо от Microsoft, либо от Sony), а второй — в 2014 . Представитель сети предполагает, что в 2013 году это будет приставка от Sony, так как по слухам у новой консоли от Microsoft выявлены проблемы с процессором и дополнительная задержка возможна из-за процесса консолидации требований игроков ; Вышедшая в середине ноября 2012 года приставка Wii U разошлась тиражем в 400 000 проданных экземпляров за первую неделю продаж на территории США , и представитель Nintendo заявил, что Sony и Microsoft надо быстро реагировать на изменившуюся ситуацию, так как наращивания мощностей железа уже недостаточно для привлечения новых пользователей . Некоторые студии даже в 2011 году открыто заявляли, что появление нового железа сейчас было бы несвоевременным, либо не проявляли заинтересованности. Среди таких студий были: THQ , Quantic Dream в лице Дэвида Кейджа ( ) , хотя уже тогда студия искала сотрудников для разработки под новые платформы и зарегистрировала домен singularityps4.com, что позволяет сделать вывод о разработке эксклюзивного проекта для новой консоли от Sony (возможно с многопользовательской составляющей ). Часть наработок для PS4 студией уже используется в проекте для PS3 под названием Beyond: Two Souls , да и сама студия теперь положительно относится к скорому выходу новой приставки , Дэвид Яффе, известный своей работой над серией игр God of War , Nvidia, отдавшая предпочтении облачным технологиям , что дополнительно объяснило отказ от разработки графического решения для новых приставок, так как это затормозило бы более важные проекты , Кацухиро Харада, создатель серии игр Tekken, высказал мнение, что в наше время хорошим толчком для появления инноваций в играх был бы отказ производителей от собственных приставок и совместное создание Sony, Microsoft и Nintendo единой консоли . Другие высказывали заинтересованность, но не подтверждали начала работ под новые системы. Среди них: Avalanche Studios , id Software в лице Джона Кармака (позже появляется информация о том, что студия планирует выпустить игру Doom 4 уже для новых консолей ), Take-Two Interactive . Ближе к дате поступления консоли в продажу игровое сообщество стало склоняться к тому, что при запуске на консоли не будет особо большого количества интересных и эксклюзивных игр , так как DriveClub и Watch Dogs был отложен на 2014 год . Опубликованный список игр, которые будут доступны в день поступления консоли в продажу, не впечатлили некоторые игровые издания . Но в общем от новой консоли ожидается качественный сдвиг в области многопользовательской составляющей игр, так как именно она наиболее востребована игроками: более удобные контроллеры для долгих игровых сеансов, более интересный геймплей за счет взаимодействия с дополнительными гаджетами (PS Vita, iPhone, iPad), поддержка выделенных серверов, возможное появление игр только с мультиплеером, расширенные списки друзей, социальный функционал прямо в консоли (просмотр чужих игр, возможность записи и размещения в сети собственных видео с игровым процессом), появление бесплатных игр . Отдельно выделяется новое «нецелевое» использование игровых приставок, например, для просмотра различных шоу, сериалов и фильмов. По собранным данным 60 % обладателей консолей используют их для просмотра онлайн видео-контента и практически не используют физические носители. Это направление называется ещё одним перспективным аспектом, на котором создатели консолей могут сыграть и приобрести новых клиентов . Ценовая политика и продажи До официального анонса консоли назывались различные цены на PS4, которые основывались на различных слухах и домыслах , аналитики же ожидали более низкую стоимость — 399$ , и сама компания заявила, что уроки из прошлого запуска PlayStation 3 были получены, и в этот раз консоль нацелена на широкого потребителя, которому не придётся копить деньги для приобретения PlayStation 4 , одновременно с этим компания ожидает уже с первого дня продаж новой консоли получать прибыль, а не торговать в убыток, как это было с PlayStation 3 . Ожидалось, что Sony планирует начать продажи в 2013 году на территории США, Японии ) и в Европе . Анонс официальной даты начала продаж консоли (и других игр от Sony ) ожидался в ходе выставки Gamescom в конце августа 2013 года . По различным данным Sony ожидает большой спрос на свою консоль, планируя реализовать большое количество PS4 до конца 2013 финансового года , но возможно будет вынуждена снизить планку ожидаемых поставок из-за чрезмерно высокого спроса, который не могут удовлетворить поставщики комплектующих (не AMD, которая заявила, что компания не предвидит никаких затруднений с обеспечением спроса на свои компоненты для PS4 ). В опубликованном 21 августа 2013 года пресс-релизе Sony объявлено, что продажи PlayStation 4 стартуют 15 ноября 2013 года в США и Канаде, и 29 ноября 2013 года — в странах Европы и Латинской Америки. В числе стран, где продажи начинаются 29 ноября, упомянута и Россия. Старт продаж новой консоли на территории Японии запланирован на 22 февраля 2014 года (анонс сделан компанией в начале сентября 2013 года) , что вызвало негативную реакцию со стороны локальных геймеров . На территории США и Канады некоторое время после запуска продаж PS4 купившие приставку получат три ваучера: на $10, которые можно потратить в PSN, бесплатный месяц подписки PS Plus и месячный пробный период подписки на сервис Music Unlimited . В середине марта 2013 года представитель GameStop заявил, что у компании уже имеется порядка 0.6 млн клиентов на территории США, заинтересованных в приобретении новой консоли Sony , но компания имеет высокие ожидания и от тогда ещё неанонсированной консоли от Microsoft . GameStop абсолютно уверены, что PS4 поступит в продажу по всему миру до конца 2013 года и со старта продаж будет очень и очень хорошо продаваться . Аналитики высоко оценивают потенциал консолей нового поколения, предсказывая цифру общего количества проданных консолей к концу 2014 года в 11 млн, а к концу 2017 — в 50 млн . Стоит заметить, что объёмы предзаказов на территории Великобритании на консоль Xbox One в некоторых розничных сетях и онлайн магазинах выше чем на PlayStation 4 . Некоторые аналитики озвучили мнение, что интерес к новым консолям на территории США ниже, чем он мог бы быть. Одной из причин называется недоступность очень ожидаемых игр на новых платформах, например, GTA V , но не все склонны разделять это мнение . Некоторые игры, выходящие в версиях для новых консолей, вообще могут не являться «продающим» фактором, так, например, разработчик Assassin’s Creed IV: Black Flag считает, что игра должна быть визуально одинаковой на любой платформе, поэтому в этой игре разница в графике практически не будет заметна (различия есть только в текстурах) . Другие же разрабочики, наоборот, считают, что надо изначально использовать всю мощь нового железа и для новых приставок постараться получить наиболее красивую «картинку», так, например, считает студия DICE, выпустившая Battlefield 4 . В то же время в первой половине июля 2013 года GameStop прекращает принимать предзаказы на PlayStation 4 (хотя раньше была информация, что Sony уверена, что сможет удовлетворить любой спрос клиентов сети ), так как из-за высокого спроса на приставку сеть больше не может гарантировать выполнение заказа в день начала продаж . Такая же ситуация наблюдается и в Англии с заказами с Amazon . Несколькими днями позже по той же причине приём предзаказов остановил и онлайн магазин Amazon . На вторую половину июля 2013 года объём размещённых предзаказов на консоли нового поколения в два раза превышал объём предзаказов на консоли прошлого поколения, когда они были анонсированы . В середине сентября 2013 года аналитики опубликовали новый прогноз продаж новых консолей: к 2018 году PlayStation 4 будет продана в количестве 36 млн консолей, а Xbox One — 30 млн. Общее же количество владельцев консолей нового поколения должно сократиться на 20 % по сравнению с консолями предыдущего, так как на рынке появилось множество более дешевых альтернатив (хотя некоторые в индустрии наоборот ожидают большого роста количества консолей нового поколения ). К концу Рождественских праздников и каникул в Англии прогнозируемый объём продаж PS4 — 1.8 млн реализованных консолей , но в некоторых розничных сетях страны спрос на Xbox One выше, чем на PlayStation 4 . Прогноз для США на тот же временной промежуток — до 2 млн проданных консолей . Глобальный прогноз до конца 2017 года: 49 млн проданных консолей по всему миру . Прогноз на 2014 фискальный год от Electronic Arts составляет 10 млн реализованных консолей (PS4 и Xbox One вместе) и скорое падение цен на эти консоли (в течение двух-трех лет после поступления их в продажу) . 10 июня 2013 года на выставке E3 2013 объявлена официальная стоимость консоли: $399 в США, €399 в Европе и £349 в Великобритании (консоль становится доступна для предзаказа в тот же день и сразу же показала востребованность со стороны покупателей ), дата выхода — Рождественские каникулы, без уточнения точного числа поступления консоли в продажу. Заявленный жизненный цикл консоли — 10 лет (такой же жизненный цикл заявляет для Xbox One и Microsoft ). Аналитики считают, что более низкая стоимость консоли от Sony по сравнению с ценой XBox One от Microsoft будет одним из решающих факторов, определящих выбор покупателя (другим важным фактором названа линейка игр, подготавливаемая к дату запуска консоли. По мнению специалистов у Sony эта линейка более сильная ), так как после провальной презентации Xbox One на E3 2013 Microsoft быстро отказалась от своих планов по внедрению в свою новую консоль DRM . Sony же заявила, что установленная стоимость консоли PS4 никак не связана со стоимостью Xbox One, то есть компания изначально стремилась к низкой стоимости приставки для конечных покупателей . Стоимость консоли в Аргентине составляет порядка 1100$ . После выхода PS4 Sony ожидает, что PS3 будет неплохо продаваться в течение нескольких следующих лет, так как разница в цене, расширение рынка распространения должны сыграть положительную роль в формировании потребительского спроса . Цена же PS4 в Бразилии, которая поступит в продажу в этой стране 29 ноября 2013 года, составит в пересчёте на доллары США порядка $1800 , что не нравится и самой компании, но такая цена обусловлена высокими налогами, которые в общей сложности составляют около 63 % от стоимости приставки в рознице . Стоимость консоли в Южной Корее при пересчете на доллары США составит $500. Консоль поступит в продажу в этой стране 17 декабря 2013 года . В этот же день PS4 поступает в продажу в Гонконге, стоимость консоли в пересчете на доллары США составит $463 . 20 декабря 2013 года — в Малайзии . 6 января 2014 года — в Индии . После анонса консолей на E3 Amazon объявил о гигантском росте количества предзаказов на новые консоли, темп размещения заказов превысил показатель 2500 консолей в минуту . Sony же заявляет, что положительный приём пользователями новой консоли — результат многих лет работы компании над тем, чтобы получить понимание того, что игроки действительно ожидают от игровой платформы, и умение обернуться назад, признать свои прошлые ошибки, сделать соответствующие выводы и больше их не повторять . Примерно за месяц до поступления консоли в продажу объём размещенных в США предзаказов на PlayStation 4 оценивался в 1.5 млн консолей . Некоторые ретейлеры для новых предзаказов уже не могут гарантировать поставку в день официального начала продаж , а некоторые сразу заявляют, что все новые предзаказы будут выполнены только в 2014 году . В начале октября 2013 года другая фирма, специализирующаяся на анализе индустрии информационных технологий, предсказала, что PlayStation 4 в плане продаж будет более успешной чем Xbox One, так как более низкая стоимость и ряд других факторов делает новую приставку от Sony более привлекательной . Одним из таких факторов называется официальное снятие запрета на продажу консолей в Китае, объявленное в конце сентября 2013 года и которое должно вступить в силу в течение ближайших трёх лет . Каз Хирай подтверждает, что компания работает над запуском PlayStation 4 на территории Китая, первым шагом будет развертывание сети/сетей розничных магазинов для продажи и поддержки консоли от Sony . Сдвиг даты выпуска некоторых ожидаемых игр, которые раньше были заявлены как игры, поступающие в продажу одновременно с запуском новых консолей: Driveclub, Watch Dogs, заставили некоторые розничные сети отменять заказы бандлов приставки с этими играми, что может незначительно сказаться на цифрах продаж в первое время . В целом аналитики склонны считать, что успех консолей нового поколения в основном зависит именно от игр (от их качества, а не конечной стоимости для покупателей ), доступных на той или иной платформе (включая эксклюзивы), а не от технических характеристик приставок и картинки, которую они способны выдавать . Это говорит о том, что победитель среди новых консолей будет определён не сразу, а спустя какой-то продолжительные отрезок времени . Сама Sony оценивает свой потенциал так: 3 млн проданных по всему миру консолей до конца 2013 года (на 28 декабря 2013 года было продано 4.2 млн. консолей ), 5 млн консолей до конца марта 2014 года . В общем компания планирует продать большее количество PS4 чем PS3 (на конец осени 2013 года: 80 млн консолей ) за цикл жизни консоли . Доставка контроллеров DualShock 4, заказанных отдельно от консоли, начинаются раньше даты релиза консоли (первые отчёты зафиксированы 27 октября 2013 года) . Начало продаж 15 ноября 2013 года консоль PlayStation 4 поступила в продажу на территории США, с 25 играми в списке доступных на дату начала продаж . Компания считает эту стартовую линейку самой сильной, которая когда либо была у приставок Sony при запуске , и обещает постоянное пополнение каталога игр для новой консоли . В день начала продаж на территории США от пользователей начали поступать сообщения о том, что полученные ими консоли корректно включаются, но не передают видеосигнал на телевизор . Sony официально признаёт проблему, но утверждает, что она наблюдается только 0,4 % пользователей новых консолей , что соответствует ожиданиям компании (позже оценка подвергает пересмотру в сторону увеличения, компания сообщает, что проблемы с консолью наблюдаются менее чем у 1 % пользователей ). На ресурсе Amazon порядка 33 % купивших консоль сообщают о невозможности её использования: приставка либо сразу же не работает, либо перестаёт работать после установки обновления . По неподтверждённым данным брак консолей является саботажем со стороны сборщиков Foxconn, которые таким образом отомстили за плохие трудовые условия, в которых им пришлось работать . Но в общем индустрия не склонна верить подобным слухам . Проблема, проявившаяся при запуске продаж консоли пользователи уже назвали «Голубой огонь смерти», так как выражается она в мигающем голубом светодиоде на панели консоли. Практически сразу же Sony опубликовала рекомендации для пользователей, столкнувшихся с описанной проблемой . Игры, поступившие в продажу вместе с PS4, и игра Knack, в частности, получили смешанные оценки (хотя флагманы запуска консоли: Killzone: Shadow Fall и Resogun были оценены явно намного выше среднего ), на что Йошида сообщил, что лично сам играет во все эти игры и считает их очень интересными, нужно только потратить на них больше времени, поиграть по-дольше, чтобы понять что на самом деле в них происходит. В качестве возможной причины таких оценок он назвал то, что сейчас выходит много игр и ресурсы, которые занимаются выставлением оценок, тратят меньше времени на погружение в игру и выносят вердикты слишком быстро . Сама же консоль была встречена позитивно журналистами: особенно отметили возможность использования PS Vita в качестве второго экрана , отзывчивость меню, красоту игр и, как небольшой недостаток, из-за смещения фокуса в PS4 именно на игры, — отсутствие множества игр, которые можно использовать на консоли, и отключение некоторых функций, которые пользователями использовались, например, для прослушивания музыки и просмотра видео . За первые 24 часа продаж на территории США компанией Sony было продано больше 1 млн консолей . В ходе европейского запуска продаж консоли на территории Англии за первые 48 часов было продано около 250 000 консолей на общую сумму £87 млн . 22 ноября 2013 года GameStop сообщает, что успешно распродала всю свою квоту консолей PS4 и имеет ещё 2.4 млн покупателей, ожидающих поступления новых партий приставок в продажу . Sony работает над производством новых консолей и по своим оценкам, например, в Австралии сможет удовлетворить спрос только к февралю 2014 года . Начало продаж в Европе по оценке Sony так же прошло успешно — консоль пользуется огромным спросом среди покупателей . За первые две недели на всех территориях, на которых консоль официально поступила в продажу, Sony реализовала больше 2.1 млн приставок. Эта цифра отображает именно консоли, которые были приобретены конечными покупателями, а не поставлены производителем в магазины . Аналитики ожидают показатели продаж для новых консолей примерно на одном уровне как по состоянию на конец 2013 года, так и на конец первого квартала 2014 года . Хотя именно показатели продаж PS4 аналитики считают самым успешным запуском в истории игровых консолей . Игры для PlayStation 4 Стоимость игр будет составлять от 0,99$ до 60$ (на территории США), данные цифры официально озвучены представителем Sony , и 55-60£ для Англии . Но в целом аналитики ожидают рост дохода с одной игры до уровня $80-90 с одного пользователя, так как очень активно будет использоваться практика распространения DLC за отдельную плату . Стоимость эксклюзивных для консоли игр, которые поступят в продажу в день начала продаж PlayStation 4: Killzone: Shadow Fall, Driveclub, Knack и InFamous Second Son, составит $59.99 . Первые игры для PS4, которые можно предзаказать через PSN, становятся доступны 16 октября 2013 года . Известно, что Sony работает с крупными издателями над разработкой привлекательных для пользователей предложений, с Electronic Arts в частности . Уже в ноябре 2013 года для обладателей PS4 и подписки PS Plus будут представлены первые бесплатные игры для новой платформы . За день до начала продаж PlayStation 4 компания Sony анонсировала новые игры, которые будут доступны для новой консоли : * TowerFall Ascension ; * дата выхода игры Infamous: Second Son: 21 марта 2014 года ; * новая игра серии Uncharted, разрабатывается студией Naughty Dog ; * бета-версия игры Destiny будет доступна сначала только на приставках PS3 и PS4 . Конкуренты Главными конкурентами PlayStation 4 выступают: * Приставка Xbox One от Microsoft (ранее известная под кодовым названием Durango , официальная презентация которой состоялась 21 мая 2013 года ); * Wii U от Nintendo, официально анонсированная в июне 2011 года и выпущенная в ноябре 2012 года (хотя некоторые крупные издатели не считают Wii U консолью следующего поколения ) * Steam Machines от Valve, представляющая собой всё тот же ПК, но адаптированный для домашних нужд . После официальной презентации Steam OS представитель Sony заявил, что компания наблюдает за развитием конкурентов, и такое событие просто не может быть проигнорировано . * бюджетная приставка OUYA от Boxer8, работающая под управлением операционной системы Android. * портативная приставка Project Shield от компании NVIDIA, работающая под управлением операционной системы Android. Представители игровой индустрии так же считают, что в ближайшие 4-5 лет к списку конкурентов добавятся Google, Apple, Roku, Comcast, которые заявят своими будущими решениями о том, что именно оно должно стать главным в игровой/развлекательной комнате . Интересные факты * В конце марта 2012 года в портфолио студии Coque Design был обнаружен альбом под названием Illustrations & Sketches for new PlayStation Orbis features ( ), который содержал пару рисунков, на которых люди двигались перед телевизором, на котором закреплено устройство напоминающее PlayStation Eye. После получения широкой огласки альбом был удалён с сайта студии, но люди уже успели сделать скриншоты и выложить для общего доступа в сеть ; * До анонса возникало мнение, что возможно новая приставка от Sony не будет носить название PlayStation 4. В Японии число 4 считается числом смерти, несчастливым числом. Например, в некоторых домах в Японии нет четвёртого этажа, в подарках не должно быть 4 предмета. Из-за этого суеверия в этой стране очень мало продуктов, в названии которых присутствует цифра 4, поэтому, если новая консоль будет названа PlayStation 4, то это потенциально может отрицательно сказаться на спросе на неё. В играх, названия которых содержат цифру 4, например, Final Fantasy 4, Ace Attorney 4 или Mario Party 4, в Японии подвергаются изменениям: цифру 4 заменяют на слово «четыре», которое не считается несчастливым. Кстати, в Японии приставка PlayStation 2 называется PlayStation Two, а PlayStation 3 — PlayStation Three ; * Незадолго до проведения PlayStation Meeting 2013 журналист Масакадзу Хонда ( ) в twitter написал Сюхей Ёсида ( ), который является президентом Sony Computer Entertainment’s Worldwide Studios '': «Получены приглашения на презентацию PlayStation 4, которая пройдёт 20-го числа», на что Ёсида всего лишь ответил: «В Японии будет 8 утра 21-го числа», что восприняли как молчаливое признание того, что в ходе мероприятия действительно будет показана PlayStation 4 ; * защита от повторного использования игр, купленных с рук , что пока не подтверждено, но не проигнорировано индустрией (некоторые представители Sony, высказывая личное мнение, согласились, что подобная блокировка негативно скажется на репутации консоли ). Обнаружение заявки ''Sony и Microsoft (компания эту информацию прокомментировать отказалась ) на получение патента на технологию, которую можно использовать для осуществления подобной защиты, привело к тому, что акции GameStop, одним из направлений бизнеса которой является перепродажа подержанных игр, упали на 5 % в первом случае , и на 6 % во втором. Представитель GameStop заявил, что по подсчетам 60 % игроков откажутся от покупки консоли нового поколения, если в них будет реализована блокировка уже использованных игр . Другой обнаруженный патент Sony предполагает не запрет на использование поддержанных игр, а увеличение времени загрузки, то есть играть в игру можно, но ожидание загрузки игры/уровня будет намного дольше . Сама же компания заявляет, что знает об ожиданиях игроков и индустрии от рынка подержанных игр, и примет правильное решение . Отдельно сделан акцент на то, что компания никогда даже не рассматривала вариант обязательного наличия доступа в Интернет для своей новой консоли, что могло бы стать останавливающим фактором для многих игроков, которые не используют сетевые возможности приставки . На E3 2013 официально объявлено, защиты от повторного использования игр со стороны PlayStation 4 не будет: игры можно дарить друзьям или давать им поиграть на время, перепродавать , но компания не знает планов разработчиков, которые имеют возможность подобную защиту реализовывать в своих играх . Также со стороны Sony нет ограничений на количество консолей, на которых игрок запускает свои цифровые копии игр, достаточно только зайти в PSN под своим аккаунтом . Интересно, что в начале ноября 2013 года компания обновила EULA с пользователями консолей PS3, в обновлённой версии которой говорится, что игроки не могут передавать/дарить свои игры другим лицам . Йошида отдельной записью в своём журнале twitter объяснил, что данное обновление EULA касается PS4 и всё, что обещала компания для игр новой приставки, остаётся в силе ; * Sony рассматривает возможность применения новых бизнес-моделей в работе над контентом для PlayStation 4, например, такие, как free to play и/или выпуск игр в виде эпизодов, как это было сделано с игрой The Walking Dead: The Game ; * спустя день после официальной презентации PlayStation 4 и демонстрации игрового процесса игры Killzone: Shadow Fall Sony провела повторную презентацию игры на шоу Джимми Фэллона «Субботним вечером в прямом эфире». Интересно, что обычно при демонстрации игр на этом шоу Джимми Фэллон сам играет в то, что представляют разработчики, в этот же раз ему разрешили взять DualShock 4 лишь в середине игры, а до этого играл представитель Guerrilla Games . Повторное появление приставки PS4 в шоу Фэллона было запланировано и прошло на неделе, в которую приставка поступает в продажу на территории США . В презентации принял участие Ice-T и публике была продемонстрирована демо-игра The Playroom ; * для продвижения PlayStation 4 на территории Северной Америки Sony поменяла рекламное агентство Deutsch, придумавшее Кевина Батлера, и с которым компания проработала более 6 лет, на Carat Global, подход которого к рекламной кампании пока неизвестен ; * PlayStation 4 стала первой платформой следующего поколения консолей, поддержка которой была добавлена в первый в мире движок создания освещения в реальном времени под названием Enlighten фирмы Geomerics. На платформах текущего поколения движок использовался в таких играх как: Battlefield 3, Need for Speed: The Run, EVE Online, Medal of Honor: Warfighter и Dragon Age III: Inquisition. С анонсом поддержки новейшей консоли от Sony выпущен трейлер технологической демки возможностей движка Enlighten ; * официальный трейлер приставки PlayStation 4 занял лидирующую позицию среди рекламных роликов на YouTube в феврале 2013 года ; * согласно опросу, проведённому среди 5599 японских геймеров в возрасте от 20 до 60 лет в конце апреля 2013 года, PlayStation 4 является самым желанным игровым девайсом, на который опрашиваемые готовы потратить свои деньги ; * после проведения презентации Xbox One — новой консоли от Microsoft, акции Sony заметно подросли в цене , но реальной же причиной аналитики склонны считать реорганизацию в подразделении развлечений компании Sony, которая в тот же день обсуждалась на большом собрании в Токио ; * Sony пригласила на свою презентацию на E3 2013 создателя игры Minecraft Notch, прислав в качестве пригласительного билета выкрашенную в золотой цвет приставку PSone ; * до официальной презентации внешнего вида консоли на выставке E3 2013 даже главный архитектор консоли Марк Серни ( ) не знал, как выглядит PlayStation 4 , а после презентации был запущен сайт, на котором виртуальную модель приставки и джойстика можно рассмотреть со всех сторон ; * различные голосования среди потенциальных покупателей с вопросом о том, какая из консолей им больше нравится, показывают большую популярность PS4 по сравнению с Xbox One ; * об истории создания PlayStation 4 написана детская книжка ; * одной из игр, которая будет доступна в день поступления консоли PS4 в продажу, называется Knack. Игра предназначена для детей, поэтому для её тестирования была создана увеличенная версия джойстика Dualshock 4, которая позволяет тестерам (взрослым людям) почувствовать как оригинальный DualShock 4 будет «лежать» в руках ребёнка ; * руководитель компании, занимающейся разработкой Oculus Rift, хотел бы, чтобы поддержка этого шлема виртуальной реальности появилась и в PlayStation 4 , но производитель считает, что консоли слишком ограничены для реализации того, что хочет делать со своим изобретением автор . Патенты, которые зарегистрировала Sony, говорят о том, что компания и сама ведёт работу над собственным шлемом виртуальной реальности ; * Для любителей записывать игровой процесс и выкладывать подобные видео на YouTube компания Sony обеспечит отдельный механизм, позволяющий это делать ; * первая информация о трофеях игры для PlayStation 4 появилась в начале октября 2013 года . А обновлённая анимация трофея — 28 октября 2013 года ; * сборкой PlayStation 4 занимается известная компания Foxconn, которая и в работе над PlayStation 4 была уличена в использовании дополнительного труда студентов, перерабатывающих за конвейером ; * за месяц до поступления консоли в продажу Sony начала устанавливать в своих фирменных магазинах на территории США стенды Experience PlayStation, за которыми можно поиграть в игры для PlayStation 4 до их выхода. Позже компания пообещала установить такие же стенды в магазинах сетей Walmart, Best Buy, GameStop и Target ; * Партнёрство AMD с Sony и Microsoft в области поставки APU для консолей нового поколения (вдобавок в уже существующему партнёрству с Nintendo для Wii U) позволило компании существенно поправить свои финансовые дела и выйти в «плюс» в третьем квартале 2013 года ; * болтики, использующиеся в Dev Kit PlayStation 4, содержат на шляпке изображения пиктограм контроллера DualShock: 20px 20px 20px 20px ; * Sony официально призналась, что на этапе тестирования одна из версий DualShock 4 (а их в общей сложности было создано более 20 ) была очень похожа на контроллер Xbox 360 ; * официальное видео, которое демонстрирует содержимое коробки с PlayStation 4, компания Sony сняла в той же комнате, в которой было снято видео распаковки альбома Random Access Memories группы Daft Punk. А человеком, распаковывающим коробку, является Шухей Йошида ( ), президент Sony Worldwide Studios ; * розничные сети и онлайн-магазины имеют практику отправлять предзаказанные консоли/игры в день, когда сам магазин получает товар, поэтому пользователи могут получить свой заказ раньше официального дня начала его продаж. Так было и с запуском Xbox One — некоторые пользователи получили свои консоли до 22 ноября 2013 года (официальная дата старта продаж консоли), Microsoft забанила этих пользователей до даты начала продаж . Йошида же сообщил, что если кто-то вдруг получит PS4 раньше начала продаж, то Sony не будет блокировать таких пользователей ; * EULA для пользователей PS4 подразумевает, что компания Sony оставляет за собой право мониторить текстовое и голосовое общение пользователей приставки между собой ; * в начале ноября Amazon публикует фотографию одного из своих складов, на который завезена одна из партий поставок PlayStation 4 ; * в октябре 2013 года французское подразделение Sony открыло специальное помещение для блогеров, журналистов и специалистов, работающих в игровой индустрии, выполненное в стиле PlayStation. Попасть туда можно только по специальному приглашению, а внутри поиграть в игры, которые будут доступны на приставке PlayStation 4. Помещение назвается «Аппартаменты 4» ( ) . Интересно, что спустя примерно месяц, в ноябре 2013 года, компания Microsoft открыла целый отель под названием Xbox One Hotel, и тоже во Франции, и тоже с возможностью поиграть в различные игры, которые будут доступны на Xbox One ; * мероприятие, запланированное Sony в Нью-Йорке перед запуском продаж в США, прошло в отеле, который внешне очень похож на приставку PS4. Здание специально было дооформлено, чтобы визуальное сходство было ещё больше ; * в ролике-трейлере игры Watch Dogs, которое компания Microsoft разместила на своём официальном канале YouTube, присутствовал отрывок геймплея на консоли PlayStation 4 (именно эта версия считается самой технически продвинутой и способной по качеству картинки максимально приблизиться к ПК ). Microsoft удалила видео после обнаружения ошибки ; * игра War Thunder — первая игра для PS4, поддерживающая клавиатуру и мышь, использующая возможность PlayStation Eye для поворота головы в игре, и разрешающая кроссплатформенный мультиплеер: игроки на PS4 могут играть в одной сессии с игроками на ПК ; * 15 октября 2013 года Amazon запустил специальную акцию, участникам которой предлагается приобрести PS4 (на Amazon приставка от Sony недоступна для предзаказа, так как все доступные консоли были раскуплены раньше) в комплекте с новым планшетом от Amazon — Kindle Fire HDX. Срок доставки — день заказа, предложение действительно только в день поступления консоли в продажу ; * первому покупателю в очереди в Нью-Йорке его консоль вручили лично Джек Треттон (позже признавшийся, что у него у самого нет PS4, так как он отдал причитающийся ему экземпляр в реализацию, чтобы кто-то, кто нуждается в приставке, мог её купить . Джек очень переживает за доступность приставки для конечных пользователей ) и Эндрю Хаус . Продажа была осуществлена в ходе специального мероприятия, которое Sony проводила в Нью-Йорке и на котором для покупки было доступно 444 приставки PlayStation 4 ; * создатели сериала Южный парк не упустили возможность и посвятили войне новых приставок целых три серии в текущем сезоне своего сериала ; * студия по созданию спец-эффектов The Mill работала как над рекламой для PS4, так и для Xbox One ; * хоть изначально консоль PS4 была запущена только на территории США, наплыв пользователей всё-таки привёл к кратковременным сбоям в работе PSN . После запуска в Европе компании Sony пришлось даже отключить на время некоторые функции PSN, чтобы сервис мог справиться с возросшей нагрузкой ; * в день поступления консоли в продажу в сети было размещено огромное количество фотографий приставок PS4, пристёгнутых ремнями безопасности к пассажирским сидениям, новые владельцы заинтересованы в безопасной доставке нового приобретения до дома ; * принц Уильям признался, что хотел бы приобрести консоль PlayStation 4, но сомневается, что герцогиня Кэтрин ему разрешит это сделать ; * себестоимость консоли PS4 оценивается в $381. Для сравнения себестоимость консоли PS3 на момент начала её продаж оценивалась в $805 ; * в день начала продаж PS4 на официальной странице XBox в Facebook компания Microsoft и лично Larry Hryb (руководитель подразделения XBox) поздравили Sony с запуском . Спустя неделю, когда в продажу поступила XBox One, компанию Microsoft поздравил с запуском официальный twitter-аккаунт PlayStation и сам Йошида в своём личном twitter ; * за первые несколько недель с момента поступления приставки в продажу кнопку Share использовали более 6.5 млн раз . К середине декабря эта цифра достигла значения в 10.9 млн. ; * бета-версия игры Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn для PlayStation 4 становится доступной 22 февраля 2014 года , в день поступления консоли PS4 в продажу на территории Японии, в которой игровое сообщество игр данной серии самое многочисленное и использует для игры приставки от Sony ; * анонс сервиса PlayStation Now обрушил стоимость акций GameStop на 9% . См. также * Список игр на PlayStation 4 * Xbox One Примечания Категория:Игровые приставки Категория:OpenGL Категория:Sony Категория:2010-е Категория:PlayStation 4